


Achievement Hunter Requests

by Glitchek



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Freewood - Freeform, M/M, Mavin, Ramwood - Freeform, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchek/pseuds/Glitchek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Achievement Hunter requests from my tumblr<br/>each chapter will have warnings </p><p>you can request something, if you'd like!! i write p much everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End [Michael/Gavin]

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: some guy gets encased in a new metal flesh after the world turns to shit and now they have to do some weird shit
> 
> this was vague so i went with Mavin (Achievement hunter), in an apocalyptic AU 8)
> 
> Characters: Michael, Gavin  
> Warning: Gavin is in the metal suit thing, a zombie dies, theres a stabbing scene but its not detailed (and i also kind of forgot about the "weird shit" part)

"Come on Micoo, i bet you cant catch up with me!" 

Michael hunched over, his hands on his knees to keep himself up. Gavin and himself had been running all over the place for nearly two days now, so he was pretty out of breath from no sleep and no water or food. The ground was dry, small patches of dirt littered about trying to keep itself alive.

About 6 months ago, the world had gone to shit, people died, family was lost and a lot of horrible things had happened when the army had given up.

This was supposed to be the future, where everything was better! The only good thing about this was the fact that Gavin had been put in a metal body-suit to keep him alive  just before The End as Gavin had somehow fucked up his insides and had nearly died. It had cost Michael so much just to keep his friend alive that Geoff and even Jack had to pitch in to pay for it! But money didn't matter anymore. Nothing really mattered anymore.

Currently, Gavin was running far ahead of him, his metal suit ( that only covered his body, arms and legs, his head free, the metal holding his body underneath ) wasnt making any noise as his feet hit the ground. It should have been impossible and Michael didn't quite understand how it was soundless but he shrugged it off. Its the future right? Crazy shit happened all the time. 

Michael was taken out of his thoughts as he heard Gavin shout. Gavin only shouted like that when there was a walker near by. Snapping his head up, he looked up, eyes wide behind his glasses to see Gavin trying to fight off a zombie who was chewing on his arm. Thankfully, the zombie bite wouldn't affect him at all (Michael doesnt think he could go through losing another friend again, especially Gavin).

Sighing, he stood up and brushed himself down and took deep breaths to try and calm his heart. Gavin was okay. Gavin was fine. The zombie couldnt hurt him. Michael knew all of this and yet every time he heard his friend shout, his heart raced with fear. He wasnt sure how much more he could take of this.

Making his way over to his friend and the walking deceased, he pulled out a knife before kicking the zombie in his stomach, causing it to groan and fall over so he could kneel over it and force the knife through its head to stop it from coming back, the disgusting black blood squirting all over Michael's shoulder.

"You okay Michael?" He heard a small voice behind him. Turning around, he saw Gavin's worried face.

"Yeah, why?" 

"Ah- Okay! You just looked kind of scared is all!" Gavin told him with a smile on his face before turning around and walking again, "But i mean- You're Michael. You don't get scared!" Gavin's voice started fading as he walked further and further away. 

_As cliche as it is,  
I only get scared for you._


	2. For The Rich And The Poor [Gavin/Ryan]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: rich person fucks other rich people and steals their money to give it to the poor
> 
> Another Mavin fic but w/ FreeWood and Geoff/Gavin too
> 
> Characters: Gavin Free, Michael Jones, Ryan Haywood  
> Warnings: non-descriptive sex since im too much of a wiener to do it. it just says they did the do basically. oh and Gavin steals from Ryan   
> Pairings: Mavin(ish), Freewood
> 
> blugh this one isnt rlly my favourite but ppl seem to like it so it can go here too

Gavin groaned and sat up on the bed, rubbing his lower back. Ryan was pretty rough this time, he was usually pretty calm but he must have had a hard day at work, the Brit thought to himself as he glanced  down at Ryan sleeping on the bed next to him.

Looking over to the window he noticed that the sun was only just coming up, painting the sky a light blue. Smirking, he stood up, and got himself dressed- Quietly of course, he wouldn't want to wake the man he was stealing from to have him catch him red handed.

People thought that Gavin was an idiot. Couldn't even tie his own shoe laces without fucking up. But that was just an act he put up. He didn't want people to know that he was actually a pretty bad person. He stole constantly from his friends (Lovers? He wasn't sure what to call the people he had sex with especially since most were his friends), to give money to the less fortunate. The "less fortunate" meaning his other friends who didn't have as much money. Sure, his friends got payed just as much as the rest of them but life was still tough and they still struggled.

Gavin definitely had more money than Michael, his best friend, and that saddened him. He cared for Michael (so _so_ much) but it was frustrating when he wanted to play something with him or go out with "his boi" to get some bevs but couldn't because Michael didn't have enough money to pay for himself, and Gavin, being the good friend he was, payed for him.

Gavin gave most of the money he stole to Michael, sometimes Ray if he needed it. Michael was his best friend and wouldn't be much without him. His American friend was always hard on money so Gavin would do his best to help out. He told him, "Dont worry Micoo, ill help you out! Im not sure how, But ill do it". Michael always believed him.

And that was how all of this started. He had told that to Michael on the same day a drunken Geoff had wanted to bring Gavin out to "have a little fun." Geoff was pretty surprised when he woke up at home, naked and in bed, but didn't pass it off as anything, just thought that Gavin bought him home and made him take a shower. He didnt bother to check his wallet. Thank god.

Gavin was bought from his thoughts as he heard Ryan groan, whipping his head round, he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that Ryan was only pulling the duvet over himself to go back to sleep. The Brit zipped up his trousers and started looking around for his friend's wallet. It had to be around here somewhere- Ah, there it is! Sitting silently in the pocket of Ryan's jeans that had been thrown haphazardly on the floor during their activities last night.  
He smiled and slowly pulled out the brown wallet from under Ryan's trousers while kneeling on the floor, keeping out of sight of Ryan if he were to wake up.

He flipped open the wallet and pulled out as much money as he could but left some behind, he didnt want Ryan to get suspicious after all. And if he did, he would just tell him that he had spent it all on drinks (hoping Ryan was at least a little hung over and wouldnt remember much of the previous night).

Smiling once again to himself, Gavin stood up and shoved the money into his back pocket and quickly wrote on the note pad he saw on top of Ryan's chest of drawers, as he did every time he stayed over at Ryan's.

_"Hey Rye-Bread!! I hope u had a nice sleep! I borrowed some bus fare and dont worry, ill pay u back for all the bevs last night!! see you at work! - Gav"_

And off he went, out the door and headed to work. No one spoke of it and no one said that they were sleeping with Gavin frequently, that they didnt know that Gavin was sleeping around with people in the office, they still didnt know what happened to their money every time they went out for drinks with Gavin. He was too stupid, they said, too idiotic to be the one taking their money, they said.

Michael didnt ever question where his friend got all the money from or why he was giving it to him.

Because he was his boy. And he didnt question what his boy was doing for him. 


	3. 2 gross 4 u [Gavin-centric (also sort of crack i guess)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: Fic Prompt: Somebody can spew blood from their nipples.
> 
> Characters: gavin free (basically the ot6)
> 
> Warnings: ok well. gavin like leaks blood from his nips so if u havent turned away by now, thanks ur pretty brave  
> and maybe just some inaccuracies?? like idk where the 6 of them sit in their office recording place thing so  
> this is just. a really weird fic. ok. its just really weird i dont know how to tell u how weird it is

It wasn't like he wanted it to happen. It wasnt like he even _knew_ it was going to happen.

It happened during a recording of a lets-play. They had just started to record another Minecraft Lets-Play and they six of them were only about twenty minutes in before he felt it. Gavin could feel his chest get slightly wet and it felt like something was dribbling down his chest and stomach, leaving a cold trail. It made him slightly uncomfortable at first but he just thought maybe his shirt had a hole and that some cold air had gotten in, the window was open after all.

But it wasnt until Michael shouted out, that he panicked.

"Gav' what the fuck-!"

Gavin stopped playing and looked over to Michael who was looking at him with wide eyes and a slightly worried expression. "What's goin' on?" Ray mumbled before he too, looked at Gavin and looked down.

"Oh my god! Geoff-" The brunette turned around to where Geoff was sitting behind him to get his attention- Well, he actually leaned back in his chair and knocked off his headphones.

Gavin watched Ray get Geoff's attention but before he could even wonder why everyone was freaking out, Michael had grabbed his shoulders to get him to look at the red-head before he had started to try and remove the Brit's shirt.

And  _thats_  when Gavin started to panic.

"M-Michael! What're you doing-!" He was cut off as suddenly so much was happening at once. His friends were all surrounding him; Geoff had him by the shoulders and was asking 'what the fuck had happened' and Jack and Ryan had wide eyes filled with panic, they all seemed so scared. He could faintly hear Ray asking if he should call for an ambulance, he then heard Michael asking how he did it. Did what?

Looking down at his bare chest (Michael had lifted his shirt up to his chest, holding it there) he saw long red marks going from his nipples down his chest to his trousers. It took him a moment before he got his finger and swiped a bit, then held it in front of him to look at it.

Everyone was quiet.

What the hell was he doing?

Gavin, being the man that he was, stuck his finger in his mouth.

Sounds of groaning could be heard coming from everyone. And a long whisper of "Eww" coming from behind Jack and Ryan (probably from Ray).

"Gavin, why." Jack said, very unimpressed.

"What is it-" Gavin asked, his finger still in his mouth. It tasted coppery and horrible.

"Blood, Gavin. Its blood." Michael told him, still looking very worried. "Why the fuck is there blood coming out of your-.. Well.. Your fucking nipples-!"

Gavin stopped. Blood? Blood. There was blood coming from his nipples.

Suddenly, the Briton was flailing, his finger out of his mouth, and instead his t-shirt took its place as he wiped at his tongue with the fabric to get the taste away.

"Gavin, arent you worried? Like, there's fucking blood coming from your nips and you dont seem worried at all." Ray asked, trying to see over the two taller men that stood in front of him.

"Eh-? Ohh no, no- Im not worried at all! I was able to do this when i was a kid but i guess i just kinda.. Forgot.. Haha-" He laughed. He really had been able to do this since he was young but it stopped and didn't happen again for another ten years. Why would his body just suddenly decide to start now, that's what confused Gavin. But he didn't really care since it  _was_  kinda cool.

Calming down, everyone went back to their seats, their eyes still on Gavin. Maybe he was lying? Did it hurt? It didnt seem to hurt since he was suddenly grabbing at his down chest, around one nipple, and pushing down- Wait what the hell was he doing-

Michael shouted as suddenly there was blood on his cheek- "Gavin-! You bastard-" A chorus of laughter erupted from inside the room, despite it being quite weird that Gavin could do something like that, it was kind of funny that he was able to do that  to someone.

Said 'bastard' had turned around and started wiping away at the blood with a tissue -having to use some water from his bottle since it had dried up some- and had pulled his shirt down, a huge smile on his face.

Everyone had put on their headphones, mind's still thinking about what had happened.


	4. Cuddles [Michael/Gavin]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: write a fic about your otp cuddling in bed and one of them is hogging the blanket and it really ticks the other one off
> 
> Title:Cuddles  
> Characters: Michael Jones, Gavin Free  
> Warnings: none!
> 
> (i rushed w. this one, sorry if it isnt any good!!)

"Gavin- Please-!"

Five in the morning. It was five in the morning. And it also wasnt the first time he had done this.

Since Gavin had started to stay over at Michael's house, he had run into a lot of problems like this. But Gavin had also refused to stay on the sofa since it "hurt his back" so he demanded that he sleep in Michael's bed, with or without the American, and said American had agreed if Gavin would just shut up about it.  
"Micooo- Im cooold-!" Gavin whined. He had taken the blanket. Again. Why does he always do this?

"C'mon Gav, you're British and its cold in Britain, you should be able to take this." The red-haired man whined back. Usually, he would be shouting at the Brit, telling him to just give back the damn blanket but it was five in the morning and he was too tired for this.

"Gavin we have to get up in an hour to go to work, please just give me back the blanket," laying his chest across Gavin's back, Michael dramatically said: "I beg of you! Please just give me back the damn duvet!"

"Ill give you it back if you cuddle me."

Michael wasnt surprised, Gavin actually did this a lot, things in return for hugs or cuddles.

Sighing, Michael felt that tiny bit of anger disappear as he lay down next to his friend, "Fine, only for a little bit and then i want the blanket."   
Feeling Gavin nod, he closed his eyes, unknowing that he would fall asleep with his arms wrapped around the Brit.


	5. Ill Be Back Soon [Geoff/Ryan]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: An alien and a human share correspondence, but when the letters/transmissions stop, the alien gets pretty worried.
> 
> There arent any letters involved and ryan really isnt an "alien" but i hope this counts  
> and i also havent edited this one yet since i wanted to get it up quickly
> 
> Title: Ill be back soon  
> Characters: King au!Ryan (Minecraft), Canonverse!Geoff  
> Warnings: Angst and non-descriptive death  
> Pairings: maybe ryan/geoff??

He had passed away.

The only person who had ever taken interest in him had passed away, he was no longer here and had died.

Ryan held no romantic feelings for the other man, he did not feel any lust or want, he just loved the fact that the man trusted him. The only person who had ever actually trusted him was gone. It left a hole in his heart and it saddened him so, to know that the only friend he had ever had was gone.

Geoff. His name was Geoff Ramsey, a tall and lanky man with a great mustache. He was American, from a place called "America", Ryan had never heard of the place before Geoff mentioned it. He said it was full of things that Ryan probably wouldnt like since it was so different from his home but maybe one day he could go there.

They talked through a mirror. Well, a mirror on Ryan's side and a computer screen on Geoff's. They had met accidentally one day, Ryan had been in his lab when an enderman spawned inside, flailing about and breaking things and even picked up a potion Ryan had made and dropped it into something the sandy blonde had been working on a few weeks before.

Geoff had been at work one day, recording a minecraft lets play when the boys said they were going out to get some food then they would come back but just as they were about to walk out the door, Geoff's computer made a loud hissing noise before the screen went black. Obviously, the Gent was a bit mad and stood up quickly, eyes wide and hands all over the computers screen trying to find out what had happened while the other five rushed over to see what had happened.

On Ryan's side, he was attempting to clean off the residue of the potion that had splashed onto a mirror that had been hanging in his lab. But he stopped as soon as he noticed a face. Someone looking back at him- But they didnt seem to see him.

The sandy blonde kept rubbing and rubbing at the mirror until he could see all of the other man and by then, the other man could see him too. The man looking back at him looked remarkably like someone he knew, someone who lived in an incredibly large house with only torches and one small bed.

He assumed that he was only a look-a-like until he actually got to know him. Apparently his name was Geoff Ramsey, only thirty nine years old with a loving family. He was kind. Apparently Geoff also had friends who looked just like the people he knew too. They had a Michael and a Gavin, Jack and Ray too. Ryan wasnt very.. Close with the people who lived in his kingdom but at least the other him was. Apparently the Ryan over there was just like he was, he looked just like him and even had the same name, they were exactly alike.

Ryan was so happy he had someone to talk to on a daily basis, someone he could talk to about his people and Geoff's people. He was so happy.

But that was until he found out that apparently time went a lot faster in real life than it did in his world. One week in Ryan's world was nearly two months in Geoff's.

It wasnt until he noticed that Geoff started to go a bit.. Grey, that he spoke up. He asked what was wrong and if he was okay. Geoff explained that he was just getting old and that since Ryan couldnt get older, he wouldnt understand. He asked his friend to explain.

Since Ryan was only in a game, it would be impossible for him to age, the whole "getting older" thing confused Ryan, he was probably the smartest person in Achievement-Ville yet he still didnt quite get it.

Time went by and Ryan did some tests to find out if he would ever get older, he tried and tried but nothing ever changed. He didnt get grey hair like Geoff did, he didnt get any wrinkles and his bones didnt ache at all.

Once he had realised that he was not getting older, he wanted to find out when his birthday was. Yes, he could have just asked Other-Ryan but that wouldnt have been fun so over the course of a year in his Minecraft-time, he did multiple tests.

 _"Ill be back real soon, okay!"_  He had told Geoff.

His birthday was December 6th 1980. He would have been thirty-three.

Happy with his discovery -actually a lot more than just "happy, he was  _ecstatic_ \- he made his way to the mirror which was now hanging in his bedroom for easy access. Looking into the mirror he just saw an empty room- No one was there. Thinking that maybe they had gone out, Ryan left, still in a joyful mood and went out to get some air.  
  
Months passed before he saw anyone in the mirror again.

It was early one morning when he heard a soft tapping on the mirror. Sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes he looked over to the mirror that was opposite his bed. With wide happy eyes, he lept out of bed and practically ran to the mirror.

Apparently it was Other-Gavin. The boy had wide red-rimmed eyes like he had just been crying, and he had multiple tissues scrunched up in his hands. He looked a lot older than when he had last seen him. A  _lot_  older, actually.

Ryan asked what was wrong.

Other-Gavin explained.

Apparently Geoff had passed away the night before, his heart just couldnt take it anymore and he passed in his sleep.

He didnt even get to talk to him one last time.

 

_"Ill be back real soon!"_


End file.
